


Podfic Cover Art: Wait, What?

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: When a significant portion of the Beacon Hills Preserve ends up coated in three entire inches of snow, the pack looks into it. If by looking into it one means packing a bunch of garbage bags and huge Tupperware lids into the back of Stiles' Jeep to go look for a decent sledding hill. Things go sideways, because of course they do.





	Podfic Cover Art: Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313491) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 
  * Inspired by [(Podfic of) Wait, What? by LolaFeist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662631) by [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80). 




End file.
